


Bad day

by Kathorax



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hint of masturbation, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylo Ren has the worst day, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Swearing, biokathor on reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: Kylo Ren experiencing the worst fucking day.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Hux, Kylo Ren & Troopers
Kudos: 9





	Bad day

** 06 00 AM **

It started this morning, when he gave into snoozing through his alarm. He was so, so desperate for some sleep after being awake for four days straight. The result was visible in the way he looked and in the way he carried himself. Bags had formed under his eyes, his hair was one big uncombed mess, he was even more prone to agitation and his connection to the force felt off. Perhaps that last manifestation worried Kylo the most; hoping that Snoke hadn’t sensed this. 

The decision of turning off that  sickening alarm was made quickly, figuring that Hux could go fuck himself and hold his own. 

** 10 00 AM **

Waking up four hours later felt just slightly less horrible. He wiped heavy sleep from his eyes and rolled his massive frame over to the left, where his nightstand was along with his datapad. He lazily scrolled for any new reports or messages. When he saw Hux’ name pass by, he’d rather had thrown that kriffing data pad to the floor. 

The  refresher helped him relieve some pent up tension in his  body .  Droplets of warm water soothed  the pain that had been nagging him for weeks , located in his broad back and solid shoulders.  He closed his eyes and  sighed , imagining just  something – or rather someone that could undo  him  of this painful state.  Just someone that touched him – in all the right places . 

He didn’t just wash himself that morning. 

** 11 00 AM **

Clashing  sabres with one of his knights, glints of hot buzzing fire sparked down onto the black tiles of the training room. His style was never graceful, never coordinated, no. He fought brutish and angry as ever – untamed power inside of his weaponized body. His knights never stood a chance, they knew that very well. 

Until  Ushar did. Unarmed  Kylo in  10 minutes.  Kylo on the floor,  weapon pointed at his face.  Kylo flabbergasted. 

Infuriated, Kylo went on a rampage in a nearby hall, slashing the walls with rage. 

** 01 00 PM **

Before he decides to just nap one more time, he stuffs his lunch down and tries to meditate in bed. The rest of the day can’t be that bad. It really can’t. He focuses on his breath, hands resting on his toned stomach as he slowly drifts off again – into better world for an hour or two. 

Until somewhere from his unconscious mind pulled him out of his relaxed state. It might’ve been the force for stars knows who, but he jolted awake, a surge of panic overwhelming him that he had a meeting in 10 minutes. He sits up and feels like he just got hit by a kriffing speeder. 

Kylo hurries to the bathroom – forgetting why he’s even there in the first place. 

‘KRIFFING - THINK!’ He yells at himself. Right – wash the grease off of his face.

In the meeting he can’t come up with a certain word; it’s there though – just on the tip of his tongue.  Kylo provided Hux with the filthiest stare because the general’s mind darkened with derogatory judgment. Hux did  Kylo just the same –  stare back with that shit-eating grin of his. Hux took advantage to his worn-out state, and suggested which word  Kylo perhaps was after. 

Kylo was too tired to bend the dark side of the force to his will and choke him the fuck out – so he just ignored him.

Two hours later of tiring negotiations, Kylo came to deal with disrespectful troopers in the hallways back to his quarters. 

_ Kylo _ _ Ren is a punk bitch _

He doesn’t hesitate to ignite his lightsaber right in front of the worthless piece of shit. 

‘I  _ see  _ what’s in your mind.  ** Learn respect or this weapon will be your end. ** ’

Kylo’s day was instantly a bit better knowing that the pitiful soldier soiled his uniform. 

** 11 30 PM **

Kylo reconciled what an absolute shit of a day this was. Horrible. He wished he could just  leave sometimes – somewhere peaceful and quiet – preferably without  idiots surrounding him all the time. 

His tired fingers were wrapped around his calligraphy pen, trying to relax and empty his racing mind, pouring that energy into his art: carefully crafted letters. Those letters formed words – your name, hoping he would catch a glimpse of you working around the supremacy tomorrow.

The thought of you ended his day on a pleasant note.

He fell  almost asleep  on his desk, barely able to drag hi mself to bed  by 12 . He fell asleep like a  rock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, here it is! My first non-smut focused work! Lil clap for myself whooops  
> This was requested by a tumblr anon, thank you <3


End file.
